


star gazing

by allpowerfullou



Series: one thousand words [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implief/Referenced Yifan, M/M, Not Beta Read, Written for a Picture, bc thats a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it's nice to sit and look at the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	star gazing

**Author's Note:**

> based off the third photo from [this fanart](http://harryaches.tumblr.com/post/117947153567) (art credit [skirt1127](https://twitter.com/skirt1127) on twitter)

"I'm serious, this guy was like three inches taller than you," Baekhyun laughed, bringing the hot mug to his lips and taking a sip while watching Chanyeol's over expressive face contort with thought.

"Was he cuter than me too? Do I have competition?" he lamented, waving his cup around as he flailed around. 

Baekhyun had to sit his drink down and wriggle a little closer to his boyfriend to reach up and grab the cup, holding it and Chanyeol still as he cocked his head in a silent question. The smaller man couldn't help his grin as he leaned in to peck Chanyeol on the lips, happy at the way the younger responded so eagerly. 

"If you had competition, I wouldn't just be talking about him," he teased pulling away from Chanyeol with a content sigh.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice the way Baekhyun’s long, thin fingers wrapped around the oversized green mug. The man drank from it carefully, blowing the steam away before taking a small kittenish sip, looking like a small child who was afraid of burning his tongue.

"I bet he has a small dick," the younger huffed, unable to completely hide his goofy grin as Baekhyun looked up at him out of the corner of his eye. 

Chanyeol readjusted himself, tugging his leg up on their bench and resting his arm on it, happy to see his boyfriend took the hint to wriggle a little closer. It was starting to get cooler out, summer quickly fading into fall. It made everything seem cooler in comparison, their skin unnaturally white in the cold compared to how comfortable outside it was a few weeks prior. 

"Oh, I doubt it. This guy was huge. Terrifying, pissed off, most likely sexually repressed, and I couldn't get his fingers out of my mind. They were so long. Chanyeol, I think his fingers were as long as your dick. And you know how much I love your long dick," the comment had Chanyeol sputtering, his cup managing to barely miss Baekhyun's head as he stared at Baekhyun.

"That's impossible. How did you not fuck him right there?" Baekhyun bit his lip at the question, quirking his eyebrows and slowly biting his lip. 

"Well, I was hoping you could meet him first. I bet he'd be down for a threesome."

"Oh, my god! Baekhyun! You can't set us up if we don't know each other yet!" their laughter was mutual and calming. The banter was all too familiar, completely harmless, and Baekhyun couldn't resist bending over to kiss the back of Chanyeol's hand. It was the closest thing he could reach without much effort, so it was going to have to do.

Baekhyun was always in control, confident, calm, a shining sun after a long night, and it made Chanyeol's young heart skip a beat like a horny teenage boy. The lingering tingle of his lips made Chanyeol's body fill with warmth.

"You're so fucking cute, Baekhyun. So cute. I really don't know what I did to deserve you," the familiar compliment had Baekhyun already leaning forward to answer. In a flash of limps and the creak of their swinging bench, the elder found himself with a palm secured over his mouth before he could answer. "Don't even start on me. That wasn't an excuse for you to talk about how great and generous you are."

Conversation was always so easy between them, blending and merging together and just flowing without any effort. It was so easy to go from everything to nothing, and even the silence wasn't too bad because Chanyeol could feel the love radiating from the smaller man. 

It was clear in the small lines that formed around Baekhyun's eyes after a long day when he came home to see Chanyeol passed out on the couch waiting for him to get home. Even in the way he would always wait for his boyfriend to finish whatever he was doing before eating or going anywhere. Even when Chanyeol was in the bathroom sobbing over a particularly bad fight, phone clutched tightly in his hand as he considered calling Joonmyun to come pick him up, he could still fucking feel it. Beneath the anger and stress, the annoyance and drowsiness, he could feel the remorse through the door. The remorse and a lot of love. 

Baekhyun was good at putting on a mask, pulling himself together and acting like the perfect person at work, but when he was at home, he couldn't hide anything from Chanyeol. His defenses were so low that he didn't even bother. He was too in love to really fuck with hiding his feelings.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my parents called today," immediately it looked like Baekhyun's body was filled with stress, his shoulders squaring off as he clutched his cup tighter.

"What's going on?" Chanyeol could read him like a book. He noticed the way Baekhyun carried the stress, his head high and shoulders tight, a grim smile plastered on his face that made everything uncomfortably smooth. 

"Dad says we should come down and visit. Mom, well, she doesn't really have much to say these days," Baek’s job was stressful, more than the younger could even begin to imagine, but he went about with it as if it were the easiest thing he had ever done. There was something about the smaller man that just made everything he did look so smooth and simple, complex things done with a brush of his fingers over a keyboard. It applied to every aspect of his life. Even when his parents were ignoring him, pursed lips and brooding over not going into the family business. Not going to a big international school. Not marrying a girl. Baekhyun took it in stride.

When he was at work, he was always in control, unwavering eyes and challenging smirks, he looked every bit of his age, but when he got home to Chanyeol sitting at the table with books surrounding him while he grinded out equations to math problems that would never be beneficial to his major, he seemed to slip off the mask.

Sometimes it would build up a little. Baekhyun's job was notorious for picking up fast, something that made Chanyeol's head spin, but the elder held on tightly. And then it would come down to moments like these--where he was sitting outside and gazing at the stars like they had some big cosmic answer--that really showed Chanyeol how much truly effected him. He looked weak and broken, something all the banter in the world couldn't fix. 

Not many people go to see the change, the quiet, wide eyed, sleepy Baekhyun who just wanted to sit outside and look at the stars. He spent more time than anyone realized thinking about “What if?” and “How come?”. It was kind of scary of introspective he was, yet people wrote him off as nothing but a cocky business man. It made Chanyeol's heart hurt at how misunderstood the latter was. Baekhyun was anything but a cocky businessman, he was genuine and caring. He was soft. 

His smile made Chanyeol feel better despite what was happening, and in the mornings he would kiss his temple before crawling out of bed to get ready. Baekhyun was perfect. Or imperfect. He was imperfect in all the ways that made Chanyeol want to hold him closer and just protect him from the world.

"We should take a weekend to visit them. I know you miss 'em," he mumbled, bringing his cup to his mouth and finishing the last bit before sitting it on the ground. 

It gave him more room to work with. Free hands and an introspective, small Baekhyun went well together. With a few gentle tugs, he had Baekhyun between his legs, back to the larger man's chest as arms wrapped around himself as Chanyeol's legs bracketed him. He was completely surrounded by his boyfriend and really, that was all he needed or wanted. 

"We should, yeah. Maybe this time you won't sneak up on my mom and end up getting stitches from where she punched you," the elder teased, already biting his lip to hold back a smile.

"It's not my fault my sleep voice is deeper than my regular voice!"

"I know, baby, I know. If it helps, I think your sleep voice is very hot," Baekhyun definitely couldn't hold back his giggle as Chanyeol leaned forward to put his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder, peppering his skin in soft butterfly kisses.


End file.
